This Is How A Heart Breaks
by narutomania
Summary: This story is about sakura sasuke and naruto and three new ninja that join them in their jorney will include rape maybe yaoi maybe incest sex scenes and intense battles. orginal chacters in story line don't worry ans a friend named abigail
1. Chapter 1

AKI

Means "autumn

YAMIYO

Means dark

Shinto

Means light

CHIKA

Means wisdom

NarutomaniaYAMIYOSHINTOmichael

Storyteller91AKIaiesha

The next hokage chikaissac

Hello people look hears a new story that I like that

story is great and is up to my fans see give me ur

name and how u look and u will be a fighter in my

story a shionbi a NINJA I am in the story and so are

my friends think about it u could have a romance with

Sasuke even though I don't see why but come on just

review

READ BEFORE STORY

2nd part of the exams forest of death just when anko

told them to sign the papers so she won't be blamed

for their death lol. They r a little older just a

little by months o.k ready ste GO! LOL

"Naruto stop it we don't have time for ramen"sakura

says…"but sakura please I am sooooo hungry do you want

to hear my stomach say it to you" no stupid eww Sasuke

what do you think of the second part of the exams" I

think it's another way of increasing my skills and

another way to ditch you". Very funny Sasuke. Sundenly

a huge a group of three fighers came running and

panting "anko sama wait ( pant ), we we we are here

for the second exam. ( pant ) we were kinda late but

we passed the test(pant) we are here for your part".

This group of three were completely different but they

were from kohna but never seen they was something

strange about them they all thought. The three got

their papers from Anko and begain to walk towards

Naruto, sakura and, Sasuke. "ummm hi we are new here"

a boy with bandages around his right arm and left leg(

like neji) and a jacket that was short selve, (like

hinata's) and wore shorts to his knees which where

white just like his jacket. his hair was a dark blood

red color that hung over his forehead(this is me) " hi

my name is yamiyoshinto" he says.They all looked at

him with a questioning look until.."hi nice to meet

you my name is sakura and this is annoying Naruto and

ummmumm handsom...( Saskue glared at her knowing what

she was about to say ) sasuke" nice to meet you all

said yamiyo''this is Aki the cocky one" she wore a

pair of cargo jeans her weapons in a poch on her waist

and a black ring tunic with cutout details in the

back,also back hiking boots over her gray cargo jeans

her hair was black and in layers her eyes hazel. She

glares a yamioshinto but waves a hand at sakura and

the gang " I'm not cocky " she said, and this is

chika. the smart one" they turn to a kid who had black

wavey hair and black shorts and a white shirt a brown

vest over it. He gave a wave.

They seem different, Strange and strong everyone

thought wanting to known more about the group of kids

that just came in.

' Sakura stop talking to the enemy' Sasuke says

without opening his eyes. "I take it you're the kid

who survied the massacre of the unchia clan "says

yami."what if I am" said Sasuke eyes still shut. "Just wanted to ask you seen Itachi lately". Sasuke got up from his feet and was face to face with yami who the hell are you" I already told you yamiyoshinto……………unchia". Sasuke gasped and stared wide eyed. "hmph just wanted to tell you, you weren't the only surviver I was their". "When Itachi did what he did and wanted to know Sasuke what do you plan to do". You lier!"Sasuke aims a punch at yami's face but yami blocks with 2 bandaged fingers now "Sasuke lets not get hasty, I have a way to prove to you I am an unchia shraingan, would you like to see". Sasuke nodes and returns his hand to his side.yami closes his eyes and then'ALL GENIN PARTICPANTS IT IS TIME TO ENTER THE 2ND PART OF THE EXAM COME NOW OR I WILL LEAVE YOUR ASSES "SAYS ANKO.

Anko explained what that part of the exam was about gave them the scrolls and let them enter the gates for the exam.

Time warp 40 minutes later

"o.k we got the heaven scroll now we can head towards the tower and get out this forest"said aki. "I agree with aki lets go"said chika" Our distance from the tower is short lets go" said shika sternly" no I have an Idea .

QUICK EXPLANATION: XYOKRIGAN (X ZA KU GON) IS A DOJUTSU COMES FROM THE EYES LIKE BYKUGAN AND shringan IT IS shringan GAN COMBINED WITH BYKUGAN AND XYKU BASICALLY IT'S my eyes turning green, instead of red with those dots from shringan in my eyes and the veins from byakugan on the side of my face I have all the powers os shringan and bykugan and more from xyoku but you don't need to know more yet all well be explained later.

Time warp again

Sasuke just gotten bit by orichmaru and has the cursed seal Naruto and Sasuke are both knocked out while sakura tryies to protect them. Then rock lee comes to protect her and got knocked out ino shikamaru and choji are looking for the scroll and do not come to help sakura.

Sakura gets kicked to the side and can't hold out any longer when three ninja jump in to intercept their attck. " aki chika hold off the sound village I will help Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san. aki throws a kunai at kin(the female sound nin) kin blocks the attack with one of her on kunai."that all you got little bitch"said kin. " that was just a little test" aki sasys aki creates the tiger seal then the snake then the dog hits the gound hard with her fits. "Earth element ground engulfment jutsu" the ground turn into a sand like substance and began to suck kin into the ground."stupid girl you left ur self open air cutter jutsu" said zaku. Aki was shocked but zaku's air cutter hit a visable shield of chakra" you're the idiot forgot she wasn't alone.

Time skip or warp

sound nin defeted they escaped yamiyoshinto removed the cursed seal off Sasuke neck."sakura Naruto Sasuke we have a gift" yami took out a heaven scroll from the bag and handed it to sakura." What the hell are you giving them our scroll" said aki. "ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"yami says aki and chika hit yami over the head(anime style). No no you guys the nin we got ours from had to so I decided to get 1 for our friends"said yami innocently. "ehat's the catch" Sasuke says. "We are friends right Sasuke there is 1 thing" said yami. Sasuke clenched his fists" you have to make it to the third exam" said chika with a smile

Sasuke excepted the heaven scroll and the 6 kohana nin raced to the tower to only be by a trap.

"damn it we can't get through this maze even if it gen jutsu dispelling it won't be enough"said Naruto" don't worry Naruto everybody we are taking a 10 minute break, Sasuke come over here"said yami. Sasuke and yami moved to a secure place where their team could not see them."Sasuke let me see your neck did the mark reapper"said yamiyoshinto. Sasuke allowed yamiyo to see his neck. "Damn it damn it it reappered"said yamiyo " what's up why do you care about this mark" said Sasuke. "Because we are the 2 good people left in our clan and aki was bitten as well" said yamiyo.

They went back to the group sakura's bruises on her face were healed thanks to aki's medical skills Naruto had some of his chakra replinshed. " o.k lets get through these traps XYKUGAN o.k follow my lead" said yamiyo. Yamiyo jumped on the side of the tree jumped through the very middle of the trap and landed graceifully. Then went aki then Sasuke then Naruto then chika. Sakura jumped on to the wall and tried to jump through the middle but started to her desent to early and fell everyone screamed sakura but only 1 person took action. Sakura hit the ground bow and arrows shot straight at her but she was not hit visablre barriers of chakra where shielding her(like fantastic 4 invisable woman) and their was chika protecting her with his shield chakra the arrows hit the shield and caught fire. "chika thank………you" said sakura.

"no problem" said chika. Then sakura noticed an arrow in chika's arm chika fell to the ground with sakura screaming his name. chika woke up on someone's back he noticed the arrow was removed and aki's medical hearbs were on the spot he was shoot with the arrow." Awake already" said aki. "We thought you would be out till we got their the arrow had poison in it but we removed the poison" said Naruto. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders coldly. "WHAT ABOUT SAKURA IS SHE O.K"said chika franticlly. Chika-kun I am fine you protected me and I am grateful thank you" said sakura with a big smile.

They made it to the tower and lined up for the hokages speech sakura was to busy talking to chika to worry about sasuke's neck but aki was feeling the same pain Sasuke was. The sick looking nin explained the perlimanrys and everyone wnet to obseve the first match……………………

Hope you liked it r and r please


	2. team ? sensai and battles

_**MY STORY UPDATE YEA LOL so here is the update to my story aiesha aiesha I really wanna meet yea I meet u at a party and took u for some pizza lol a sond that has ur name in it aiesha lol**_

_**yamiyo and everyone were at the stands waiting for the first match to begin and oddly enough it was sasuke yaniyo was able to lessen the pain of the mark but it still stood their and aki says she feels better but you can see the pain in her face her jutsus are weaker and she is always low on chakra except when yamiyo gives her some of his on thanks to chika's chakra transfering jutsu. yamiyo aki and chika went to meet their sensai having to miss sasuke match hurrying their so they could get back.**_

"_**shimari-san ( she mar re ) were here" said yamiyo excitedly. shimari wore the exact same clothes as yamiyo but they were black deep dark black, he had long white hair and yamiyo looked up to him. " you are such a LOSER "said chika emotionlessly and seriously. 'shut up chika damn it don't talk to our sensai that way" said yamiyo angerily.**_

" _**stop it you to" said aki. "yamiyo it's o.k calm down sigh……( he said sigh) chika still doesn't respect me because all of us ( including him) ae the same age" said shimari **_

_**shimari became a jonin at 14 currently 15 yamiyo 15 aki 14 chika 15. " o.k sesnsai" said yamiyo. " sensai I have to tell you aki during the forest of death had gotten bi…." yamiyo was interrupted by aki putting her hand over his mouth and shaking her head no. " well o.k whatever secret ya are hiding keep it I don't really care sigh………. ya are troublesome". said shimari. " I have to go idiot sakura is waiting for me I promised to watch the exams with her" said chika. " who?" said shimari." I will explain" said aki**_

" _**don't I will just read ur minds it is easier…………… chika looks like you have a girl friend and you have a crush on her" said shimari. " shut up don't read my mind you don't know what it means to have someone you like but can never be with" said chika as he ran away. " acutally I do" said shimari as he looked at yamiyo and nodded for him to go with chika and aki to follow. they got back and sasuke battle was over and yamiyo and aki saw chika going down the stairs it was his turn to fight.**_

" _**chika sonami vs. temari…………………ninja ready………….begin" the ninja said**_

_**chika stood still so did temari temari smileing chika not caring." are you trying to analyze my movements or something it's not going to work so I suggest you cut the shit" said temari." really well I really don't care what you think I am bored are you going to do something or what because either way you are going to lose so lets cut to the chase" chika said with an emotionless face. temari playful smiled turned into a frown of hate, she took her fan and and used her tornado wind jutsu(like on tenten) chika rose into the air but the sickling winds where having no effect on him.**_

"_**why isn't temari's attacks working" said naruto. " because of chika's kakagenki or his bloodline limit he can genrate visable chakra sheilds around him self or anywhere and he can ignite his sheild with with the element it is attcked with" said aki " what does all of this mean" says sakura. "bascially he was sheilds and if the sheild is hit with fire it can shoot fire if it is hit with water it can shoot water and so on" said yamiyo and at the end of his sentence his shimari appers behind them sending chills down everyone back. hi guys. yamiyo screams sensai and goes and hugs his sensai then slowly pulls a kunai from his poch but shimari caught him and grabed his hand." yamiyo you will never catch me off guard we are the same age but on different levels of skill" says shimari smirking.**_

chika was easily deflecting all of temari's attacks making temari angier she was trying with all her might to stop chika's sheild but to no success." damn it fine summoning jutsu" says temari and she summons a mole like creature holding a a mini grim repear staff/sith and begin to attack chika's sheild aggressively but chika's shield held strong.

"why isn't chika-kun attcking temari back?" said sakura. "well it's a secret but I'll tell you sakura well chika's sheild attacks are pretty weak he worked so hard on his defense that he forgot to improve his offensive techinques so he waits for the enemies chakra to get low then attack and that's what chika did whehn teamri was exhasted chika let his sheild down and let the sheild cover his hands. he said summning jutsu and the same mole appered with the mini sith and began to attack temari. " sakura do you see when chika uses the enimes tecnque he copied it becomes weaker like it does only half the damage it is suppose to" said shimari. temari feel to the ground bleeding from the vilant repeated attack chika attacked her with.chika smirked and said I win. a disc of chakra went under his feet and lifted him to the stands next to sakura. " way to go chika-kun" said sakura as she ran and hugged him. chika was shocked and had a blush on his cheeks." thanks sakura" said chika.

next match is aki vs akadoku youri( the guy sasuke fought for those who don't know.

ravemasta j and aiesha please send messgaes to people so they can read my story and review please tell people thanks review please I want each of u to tell ten people to review and tell them to type who told them to review so I know who really helped me I am counting on u 2 see ya


	3. aki rtys her hardest

**Next chapter to my story**

**Aki clenched her neck as the curse seal began to hurt her again.damn it what am I going to do I feel myself losing strength but Sasuke was losing more chakra then I was I have to end this quickly or I might not make it no to focus/ aki's thoughts. " damn it aki watch yourself don't push it" shimari yells from the stands. "wait sensai do you know about the mark" said yamiyo. " yes yamiyo I do I can read minds you know but yea seem to forget that from time to time" said shimari. Aki walks past a red head on her way to the ground floor but stops and says "what's your name"said aki. he doesn't even turn to look at her. "Whatever I guess I will have to defeat you later I guess, looks like all the sound village ninja are just creeps".said aki. He turns and says "show me what your worth". With pleasure" she said and walk down the stairs.**

**Ready second match of the exams begin. Aki started things quickly by throughing shriken at the enemy but they were avoided akado ran at aki blindly aki was going to move but the curse mark began to take effect making her drop to the ground(the way Sasuke did). Akado grabed aki and began draining the chakra from her and as he did she felt the seal getting stronger she kicked akado off of her and he flipped aeay not really affected. Aki began hand seals but a sharp pain stoped her she nows something bad is going to happen if she keeps using chakra./ what can I do everytime I try to use chakra this thing reacts I have to beat this guy I can't afford to lose in front of a person as cocky as him/her thoughts. /Damn it have to pull of this move/. Akado ran at aki but aki jumped on to his fist jumped over him and under kicked him allowing to him to hit the ground hard. But, he got up quickly./ looks like I have to use the move shimari taught me/. Aki ran at the enemy but at the wrong time the curse mark again akado grabed her and had her arms behind her back she couldn't move." Aki NO " screamed yamiyo. Yamiyo jumped from the stands only to be grabed up by his shirt by shimari. " I will break your arms give up little bitch" said akado. " I will save you the trouble" said aki. Aki the broke one of her arms and got out of the hold and stabed akado with a flower? Akado pulled the flower out and says "this all you got a flower" he says but aki was already walking away back turned to him. He ran at her but he felt his chakra go down to zero and began to cough blood "what the hell you do to me" he says. " poisoniness flower it will kill you soon enough though" said aki. Akado ran at aki but turned around and delivered one punch finshing akado off**


	4. yamiyo steps up

Next chap

Few more battles went by and then the last battle was yamiyo vs rock lee

" please step up ninja" said annocer nin " I wanna have a good battle so step up" said rock lee in his normal stance. " if you wanna step up step up because you gonna get knocked down right down" said yamiyo." We will see" said lee

"begin" annocer says. Yamiyo jumped back a few steps and activated his xykugan.

Kakashi explains to everyone about yamiyo's mixed bloodline of hyuuga unchia and zephar. Lee rans at yamiyo and attckes him with a series of attacks but with each new attack there is a new block lee even went behind yamiyo but it was all useless. Lee jumped back took off the weights yamiyo still was keeping up with lee even though lee was doing his best." Yamiyo finish this up we have to go" said chika. " o.k bee their in a sec" said yamiyo. "damn it I will use my strongest move against you" lee said as his chakra started to rise. " damn it I see he can open the gates I have to stop that righ now"/ yamiyo ran at lee but lee gates opened and the (the whole Garra thing happened except I survived the lotus). Lee was exhausted and yamiyo couldn't stand he sat up though he was able to get up and the he said water elelment ice water destructuin jutsu" the attack blasted lee into the waqll knocking him uncousions


	5. BuBBle GuM LovE

Oh hi guys I am updating my story finally sorry school is murder literally lol but please read and review I need some comments now and please tell ten people on fanficiton about my story please and tell them to read and review please I am very lonely lol

* * *

Chapter 5

After the chunin exams they had their standard month to learn some new techniques.

Time Zone Skip

* * *

Everyone is inside of the stadium waiting for the hokage's to arrive to the stadium.

The hokage's is late I don't like to be kept waiting said yamiyo. Well maybe we should go check on him said aki.

( Aki's seal has been sealed just a note) Yea lets go but do any of you know how to get their said chika. I do said Naruto as he came walking over.

Really awesome takes us we are going to go see what the hokage's is up to said yamiyo.

O.k. sure Naruto said gleefully. Ummmm Naruto are you going to bring sakura……I mean your team. Umm sure I guess so Naruto said.

Time Zone Skip

As Yamiyo, Aki, Chika, Naruto, sakura, And Sasuke traveled through the dense forest of kohana yamiyo was having a conversation with chika.

Chika do you like sakura, you can tell me you know said yamiyo.

No I don't have a crush on the bubble gum headed girl would you leave me alone gosh you are so aggravating getting in my business said chika as he rushed a head.

Whatever said yamiyo. They made their way to the hokage's tower.

They all landed with a thud right in front of the hokage's window.

O.k. lets go in ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (I am so sorry for the cheesy ness of that) a fire ball broke through the window and yamiyo was blasted away engulfed in flames.

YAMIYO aki screams.

Then chika spots an explosive tag on the floor. EVERYONE MOVE NOW!! Said chika they jumped but too late they were all blasted back into the forest from which they came.

They all got blasted into the same area everyone was o.k. except yamiyo one of his arms were unusable.

Yamiyo oh my god let me help you aki and sakura began to help an almost unconscious yamiyo.

Sasuke gets up.

Naruto aki chika come on we have to… but he was cut off by a kunai going past his face.

Everyone looks up at their enemy.

Hello kids how are you doing this fine morning the unknown stranger says as sakura continued to heal yamiyo.

Their were three people on top of a branch not including the hokage's being held with a kunai at his throat.

What do you want yamiyo says getting up his arm partially healed.

Oh it looks like you survived our fire work show bravo oh yea you asked a question we basically want kohana to bow down to us or we will turn this fucking city into a wasteland.

Also we want you want you two said the stranger pointing to Sasuke and yamiyo.

Your blood line will be a good addition to our team.

Never had who are you guys anyway said Naruto.

We are Arial the strongest missing Nin team even akatsuki fears us said unknown stranger.

But I think it is about time we told you our names he's genji he points to his right he's yasuo and I am takajin, takajin says bluntly.

Well if you want a fight you got one but one more thing I have chosen another to join you battle for kohana.

He is that sand ninja I think his name was... But takajin was cut off.

We don't care about what you say where and when says yamiyo.

Wait a minute do you mean garra is going to be their says aki with concerned eyes.

yes he is oh and don't tell anyone about what you have heard here also sakura can't come.

Why that sakura is says with fierce eyes.

Let me handle this takajin because yasuo said, he snaps his fingers sakura is blasted into the air the yasuo jumps to fast for the eyes to see and lands back on the tree branch know one seen what happened the event was to fast sakura's closed were drenched in blood it was impossible to tell were the blood was coming from she continued to cough blood.

Chika was by her side instantaneously sakura can you hear me said chika tears imbedded in his eyes sakura say something he says again holding her body gently.

Aki runs over she is breathing we need to go now she needs a hospital I can't heal this she says. Meet us at the border of takatski road tomorrow this same time our battle will commence their don't be late or the hokage's might be decapitate said genji.

They disappeared with a teleportation jutsu.

They rush to the hospital to get sakura help, her injuries were serious.

Chika carried sakura all the way to the hospital not letting anyone else hold her and I noticed the tears streaming down his face as we moved.

He really does love her even though he denies it he loves her for sure humph who'd known/ yamiyo thought.

Time Zone Skip

* * *

I promise to get revenge sakura I am sorry I couldn't protect you I was to slow I should have been thinking I will avenge you even if it takes my life, even though you are asleep I want you to know I love you chika says as he goes down a plants a soft kiss on sakura's lips.

What you think was it good give me some reviews please I tried hard and everyone who reads this story please tell 10 people on fan fiction to read and review please I really need the comments.


	6. SeE wHat HapPeNs WhEn YouR To Close

**Guys I want you to know that / those signs means that someone is thinking in their mind ok thanks for your understanding ness **

**CHAPTER 6**

**Time Zone Skip**

**Chika decided to stay with sakura to protect her from any enemy attack. Naruto also stayed behind just in case. Yamiyo, Sasuke, aki, and garra began their decent from the trees to takatski road. Where they met their enemy waiting foe them but they noticed……**

**Hey where the third guy genji said yamiyo. Oh he is destroying kohana as we speak said takajin. What I thought we had a deal we come and kohana stays safe said Sasuke. Well we changed our mind said yasuo. Whatever I am getting out of here said garra while he started to walk away. No wait as she grabbed his arm wait please stay we need you said aki. /garra: why does this girl care if I stay why does this girl care about what I do at all/. Garra nods as aki turns back to the enemy but he stares and wonders. Now shall we begin said takajin? Yea lets begin, aki garra you two handle yasuo Sasuke you come with me said yamiyo but Sasuke was ahead as he jumped at his enemy with yamiyo surely behind. Sasuke gets blasted into the dense forests by takajin wind technique and while yamiyo was distracted takajin kicked him and sent him in the same direction ask Sasuke. Aki ran to go help them but yasuo jumped in front of her. Where do you think your going? As he aimed a punch but sand was all he hit.**

**Yamiyo Sasuke battle**

**Fireball jutsu Sasuke screamed as he aimed his fire attack at takajin but was easily avoided. Takajin seemed to know all Sasuke's moves but yamiyo wasn't giving up. Yamiyo tried to stick to Tai jutsu but was being overtaken the swift kicks and array of combos were over taking him. Soon yamiyo could do nothing but block. What's wrong yamiyo can't keep UP said takajin. Takajin landed a powerful punch to yamiyo's gut then kneed him in his daze then sent him flying towards a tree. Fool said takajin. You forgot about me as Sasuke came from the air chidori in hand but takajin grabbed his wrist through him towards yamiyo, Sasuke couldn't stop he was going to kill his partner yamiyo saw what was happening and activated his xzakugan, Sasuke noticed he was in mid air not moving. Yamiyo used his telekinetic abilities thanks to his xzakugan. Yamiyo got up and without hand seals used a jutsu. He jumped in the air and shot fireballs from his hand left, right, left, right over and over the force from his attack kept him in mid air. Takajin was having trouble avoiding the blast that were coming down on him but the takajin noticed that the blast stopped yamiyo then began to use his masterful tai jutsu techniques yamiyo xzakugan was letting him see everything takajin was being over taken while Sasuke stared at his partners incredible power but he noticed yamiyo's chakra was going down at an alarming rate and that soon he would be out of it if he kept fighting the way he is now. Sasuke decided here is the time to join in the fight as he activated his second chidori. Yamiyo sensed sasuke's chidori and jumped back and began with some hand seals and activated his own. Sasuke and yamiyo charged takajin with chidori simultaneously ready to finish him off their attacks hit directly but at the last minute a piece of wood replaced takajin. They turn around angered by takajins replacement jutsu, but it doesn't slow them down they both start to attack takajin but yamiyo gets kicked into the air but with and aerial recovery he used his ice destruction jutsu as chards of ice formed from the near by lake and went straight for taka punched Sasuke away and then started to chatter the chards of ice with his immense strength destroying each shard yamiyo landed next to Sasuke and takajin turned to them. Is that all you've got I have to admit you guys are impressive but, I am stronger fools. Sasuke stand back said yamiyo may get ugly. Yamiyo his arms and x blocking out his face and the chakra started flow around him. 1st gate open, 2nd gate open 3rd gate open, 4th gate open, 5th gate open 6th gate open,ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sev…..sev…….sev……seventh…..seventh….seventh gate…………….open!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! as he uncrossed his arms 8th gate… but takajin ran towards him gate closing hyuuga style 8 palms of closing screamed taka as he hit yamiyo 8 times all the chakra that yamiyo gathered was gone. What…what did you do said yamiyo looking dazed? I used a hyuuga technique which stops the gates from activating and you won't be able to use the gates for a long, long while said taka as he laughs. Sasuke jumps over yamiyo aiming a kick for takajin's head but is easily blocked but Sasuke suddenly disappears into smoke. Takajin notices it is a clone but it was to late Sasuke uses lee's lotus kick and send takajin into the air yamiyo then jumps onto sasuke's back the jumps off kicking him upside down higher and higher into the air with a serious of unblock able kicks then Sasuke comes behind taka and kicks him on one side but it is blocked but then kicking him on the other side punching him in the face then kicking him down to the ground finishing his lion combo. Yamiyo the uses some hand seals wind cycle jutsu shooting and cutting taka in to the air the yamiyo cut s his finger and summons a scroll cut his finger more and added blood to the scroll summoning 10 knives that surround takajin he uses his telekinetic abilities and sent them to strike taka avoided nine but the last went right into his liver area, taka screamed in pain. but Sasuke wanted to finish what yamiyo started he preformed hand seals and kunai wrapped them selves around taka and Sasuke used his fire ball jutsu and scorched taka's left arm making it unusable. Taka landed on the floor harshly and slowly got to his knees unable to really stand but he stood up completely after a while. Yamiyo and Sasuke were also exhausted of chakra after using all of that chakra their shringan and xzakugan turned off a long time ago because they had no chakra to keep them on. Takajin new he was beaten and escaped into the dense forest to where aki and garra where fighting.**

**Time Zone Back**

**(This is before yamiyo and sasuke's fight started or more like during yamiyo's and sasuke's fight)**

**Let me handle this said garra. Sure said aki stepping back. Garra sent sand straight at yasuo but yasuo avoided it easily garra kept sending waves of sand shriken at yasuo but yasuo could see everything he avoided them with ease. /damn it he's fast/ garra thought. Garra preformed hand seals and used sand to try and trip yasuo. Garra yasuo is using his chakra to hover above the ground said aki. yasuo ran towards garra at ad normal speeds went past his sand guard and through a kunai into the air and began to attack garra with a series of offensive combo's the sand shielded garra but yasuo's attacks were so powerfu9l that they went straight through the sand inflicting damn on garra. Then yasuo jumped back as the kunai he through fell from the sky and went straight into Garra's shoulder. Then yasuo grabbed the kunai and pushed it deeper into garra shoulder causing him to scream in agony. Suddenly yasuo was kicked away from garra by aki. You saved me...said garra. Yea we friends right said aki. Aki dashed towards yasuo while performing hand seals rocks began to attach them selves on to aki's legs and arms. Then aki started to punch yasuo in the eternal organs areas but yasuo tried to avoid critical hits but yasuo was being out classed. Aki punched him one more time sending him into an oak tree. He gets up and says not bad fool but I'll attack you r friend first said yasuo. Yasuo ran to garra, garra got up but noticed yasuo arm turned into a blade he knew his sand wouldn't stop it and knew it was too late to move out of the way. Yasuo was inches away when a flash of red liquid that garra knew all too well splashed on to his face and body. But he noticed this isn't his blood and that he feels no pain he looks up to see black hair covered in blood. No...No... Why…why did you protect me said garra. Because i...i.i protect the ones important to me. But you could have beaten him why did you give up the chance said garra. Something's are more important said aki. Garra could stop staring at the sword through aki's stomach. Am I one of those important people said garra? Aki nodded while turning her head to him. Touching said yasuo as he through aki to the other side of the battle field. Garra gets up you made the worst mistake of your life said garra. Garra transformed into his half demon form as drool leaked from his mouth he swung his claws ripping yasuo's black shirt. garra disappeared with outrageous speed and starting running in all directions yasuo was getting cut by invisible blades he couldn't stop garra's incredible slicing combo the wounds he was getting where getting deeper and deeper yasuo had no time to think he was getting cut up soon yasuo collapsed garra then jumped into the air right above yasuo's body and through a thousand sand shrikens down upon the body when he landed he saw that aki was up even though her wound went though her stomach and exited out her back. garra ran towards her ferociously aiming his claws at her aki saw that garra's next form has taken control of his mind /can he not remember me/. Aki jumps out the way she winces because of her wound barely moving out of the way. Garra...garra stop cough garra stop please cough said aki. Her face turned pale from the loss of blood. Garra ran towards aki and punched her in the face slamming her into the nearest tree. Aki looks up she is face to face with a killer, a murderer, a monster, her lover. Aki slowly leans in and kisses him on the lips, as the kiss continues garra's monster form fades away he picks her up while kissing her off the tree. So this is love garra said. Yes garra this is love I love...you said aki. Garra embraces aki and for once in his life since his father's betrayal he cries I am sorry aki I am truly sorry I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt you said garra. I know garra i know garra but I don't think we are going back to kohana together said aki. What why said garra? Aki looked down the wound was deep they knew aki was going to die but then garra thought. Can't you use your chakra to heal yourself said garra. Well I could cough cough but I don't have any chakra left it's over I have accepted my destiny said aki. Use me. Use my chakra to heal yourself said garra emotionlessly. But, said aki. Don't argue, do it said garra. We have to be close together o.k. said aki. garra nods and embraces her once again aki wound began to heal as she felt garra's warm chakra flowing through her chakra pathways she feels their chakra's become one she feels his arms wrap her closer she felt safe. The healing was done and they both were exhausted their chakra was near zero dangerously low. Looks like everything is o.k. now said aki. Yea says garra with a smirk. Then a gust of wind blows them blocking their sight, garra feels aki being snatched from his arms. When the wind stops he turns to see aki being held by yasuo who he assumed was dead. He had a kunai to aki's throat. Let her go said garra. Why should I maybe I need some loving said yasuo as he licked aki's face. You fucking bastard garra said as he walks towards them. Stop their or she dies says yasuo.**

**Time sync or combine (remember yamiyo's and sasuke's battle happened the same time as aki's and garra's)**

**All of a sudden takajin busts from the trees yasuo retreat we underestimated them take the girl with you said takajin yasuo jumped after his leader. Garra started to follow but he was out of chakra and fell face down. **

**Back in kohana**

**Naruto and chika killed genji and saved the kohana sakura is in critical condition and might not make it the other teams were hurt except shikamaru he was still o.k.**

**Back in the dense forest**

**Yamiyo soon arrived where garra was with Sasuke. He noticed immediately that aki was no where to be found. Garra where is aki said yamiyo. It's my fault said garra. What I asked you where is aki said yamiyo. Garra didn't answer. Yamiyo grabbed garra by his shirt and pushed him against a tree where the fuck is my fuck friend. They took her said garra in a whisper like voice.**

**Bid climatic ending ha ha ha read review please**


	7. Tears of the forgotten

**This is How a Heart Breaks**

**Author's notes: well this is a good chapter includes a rape seen very entertaining please review….**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Garra, and Yamiyo raced through the dense forest of konoha following the tracks of the yasuo and takajin. The sky was gloomily as it was grey. The sky was crying wet crystal tears. It seemed like it connected to everyone's feelings. But, something was different about this rain. It came down harder than usual. **

**It was the next day since Aki was taken. Everyone had wounds that they recovered from not fully but enough. Garra was ok health wise but his chakra was low he can't use much of his jutsu if he uses up the little chakra he has he will die. Yamiyo told Garra to stay in konoha but he disobeyed that order and came with them, Yamiyo still had no idea what connection Garra has with Aki

* * *

**

but it seems to show in his eyes, that he had fallen for her.

**They continued to travel forward following the little trails such as blood clothing and anything yamiya xzakugan could pick up. They finally made it to the giant castle and everyone stops. Garra continued to walk foreword towards the castle but Yamiyo grabs Garra by the shoulder. Garra you can't save her on your own especially in that condition Yamiyo says. Garra grabs Yamaha's arm and pulls him close,**

**"Don't you understand that she could die?"**

**Yamiyo steadies himself for a fight but Garra seems to be out of breath and is red. "Damn it Garra your burning up you shouldn't have left konoha" Naruto says.**

**"I have to save Aki it's my fault" he says. "Let's set up camp he needs rest we will enter tomorrow" Sasuke says.**

**"Fine, but…if she is hurt I swear when I am better you all will die and I keep my word" He said walking away.**

**Within the castle**

**Aki struggles against the chains that she is in. She tries to gather chakra but it is useless but then someone walks in.**

**What the hell it's yasuo but their something wrong he seems different almost...dare I think it but, is he going to rape me? Aki thinks. She could see him walking to her as she began to struggle against the chains.**

**"Don't worry it won't hurt that much" he says touching her face?**

**Aki whole body began to shake as her breathing began to increase. Her face was lighting up with fear and yasuo enjoyed it she was even prettier when she was afraid.**

**She spits at him missing. " To bad" he says unlocking her chains she looked at him confuse as he pin her to the bad she struggle under him and he liked it. She yelled at him as he kiss her neck roughly. Tears pour out her eyes her face afraid about what was about to happen. He threw off his shirt while he still hold her down. **

**She manage to kick him between the legs and roll over to make a run but ,she was already badly weaken and he caught her and threw her against the bed pole the side of her face was bleeding. He roughly put her on the bed again. Aki felt dizzy, her head was on fire any she could only see a blur. He smirk and pulled up her shirt and down her pants. He kiss ever part of her making her breathing increase and her body shake with fear. He threw off his pants and her last reminds. Aki screamed and began to hit him but it didn't work he was going to have his way and she was going to hate herself for letting him. He forces his way into her breaking her barriers and she screams GARRA!!!!!!!!! with all the strength she had left.**

**In the forest**

**Garra opens his eyes sweating.**

**" That scream I know it, it was her the girl he had fallen for. " he said standing up.**

**"Aki I am coming I promise what is happening I can almost feel your pain I have to get in that house".**

**Garra gets up silently leaving everyone asleep and runs toward the castle. He clenched his fist and his sand was roaring behind him with a rage so powerful that if anyone tired to stop him they will die and it will be painful.**

**Castle Aki's room**

**He plunges deeper and deeper into her making her scream and scream blood pours loads all over the sheets and bed as he laughs at her cries.**

**"Say my name" he screams at her say "it says my name" he plunges deeper and deeper.**

**Aki's world starts to turn black but with her last effort she manages to push the beast off her while crying because of the pain that she was in. She passes out but sees one thing that that makes her feel a little better and that is red hair. Yasuo was close getting up because he wasn't done he wanted to release his seed in side of Aki's body but just then Garra bursts through the door and through yasuo off of Aki, he then takes a kunai and plunges it in his stomach he takes a second kunai and stab him again and run over to Aki who pass out.**

**He took the red curtain that was hanging on the window and wrapped it around her nude body, he takes one look at her not feeling her pain because he can't but, feeling even worst for letting what just happen, happen, he thenruns out of the castle not looking back.**

**When he gets back he notices the camp empty except for the giant tent yamiyo was sleeping in he could see movement and their was a lamp lit so he runs inside. "Yamiyo I..." said Garra before he was shocked to see a log where a person was suppose to be. **

**He here's people jump behind him. "Garra is that you were have you……oh my god what the hell did they do" yamiyo says. I tried to get their in time I rea….really did I didn't g…g…get their in time" he said. **

**"Garra are you crying" yamiyo said while taking aki from garra's arms garra touched his own face in shock this is the first time he cried since his father. They ran back to kohana in a hurry aki was the only medical type nin out of the bunch and she was to weak to heal anyone.**

**Closing notes: I hope you like it please review on your way out.**


End file.
